


Engagement

by QuackiTea



Series: Karlnapity Angst [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, DSMP, Dream Smp, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, RP, Roleplay, Time Travel, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuackiTea/pseuds/QuackiTea
Summary: What if Sapnap and Quackity started to grow tired trying to make Karl falls for them again and again?What if Sapnap just gave up?What if Karl suddenly alone again without him knowing what he did wrong?What if Quackity still being Quackity?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Karlnapity Angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147550
Comments: 7
Kudos: 153





	1. We need to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking about the relationship is a rare moment for them, how do they handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am new here and english isn't my first language :) I hope you guys can still understand what I'm trying to portay <3 Enjoy reading!
> 
> Also, I will immediately take this down if any of the ccs said they're uncomfortable with the story :)
> 
> TW: slight self harm, scratching

"Karl," The said name lifted his head, looking at one of his fiances. 

Quackity is fidgeting, his fingers constantly messing with the gold ring on his ring finger. He finds himself pulling his ring in and out. What's making him do that? Karl doesn't want to answer that, not like he would remember the reason. It's not worth it, since Quackity is always full of surprises.

"We need to talk."

Sapnap's deeper voice snapped Karl out of his train of thoughts, his eyes moving from Quackity to Sapnap. Sapnap isn't looking good either, he doesn't smile. Karl found himself missing Sapnap’s bear smile he usually gave, which always manages to calm him down every time he came back from time traveling. The smile reassures him alot on how they're good people, they're his fiances.

But now it's gone, Karl doesn't know what to feel, feeling the same when he wonders why Quackity keeps looking at his engagement ring. Different from Sapnap, he's hiding his hands in the black pants, secretive as always.

"What is it?" Karl finally asks, adjusting his body position to properly look at the loves of his life, well, that's what they have been telling him.

The silence between the three of them gives Karl swirls in his stomach. He doesn't feel good at all, he feels like they're going to tell him bad news. He's afraid he can't even fix this one timeline. He can't face this yet, not when he can't remember anything from yesterday's time traveling. This may be too much to take in even if they might tell him good news.

Quackity noticed how Karl had been spacing out, glancing down to see Karl's finger scratching his own hand until it became red. Moving faster than his brain, he holds the other's hand, stopping him from harming himself more and more.

"Karl, it's okay. Whatever we need to talk about, I assure you it's not your fault," Quackity said, making sure his voice was soft and slow to calm his fiance. 

Karl looks down, not wanting to make any eye contact with either of them. He's too anxious to do that.

Quackity feels like his heart is sinking. He couldn't bear looking at Karl's reaction, so he held him tighter. Slowly, he brings Karl's red palm to his lips, kissing it.

The warmth from Quackity's lips manages to make Karl flinch, receiving a soft sorry from him. Sapnap finally makes a move and sits beside Karl, tapping his hand on Karl's thigh, as if asking for consent to hold his hand. Karl shifted, signaling that it's okay to hold him. The pyro bites his bottom lip, slowly drawing a circle on the other's thigh to grab his attention back to reality.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Karl let out an exhale and started speaking, "I'm sorry, we, um, we can talk now."

Sapnap and Quackity exchange a glance at each other for a few seconds, eventually leading Sapnap to sigh and nod. Karl still couldn't make any eye contact with them, and to stay in reality, he tries to focus on Quackity's fingers wrapping around his own. Their hands look perfect together as if they're meant to be.

"Let's not continue the wedding."

Are they though? Are they really meant to be? If yes, why did they continue the conversation?

Unintentionally, Karl's grip on Quackity's hand started to tighten with every passing thought that he had.

The passing thoughts soon became too much, drowning him as if his own brain no longer allowed him to breathe. He hates this feeling every time it happens. With all his might, he tries not to vomit as they're having an important conversation.

Well, not having, they tried at least.

"You know, why don't we take a rest? Clearly, this is overwhelming to Karl," Quackity suggested, looking at Sapnap for sympathy to his dear fiance.

Sapnap looks down, "We've been postponing a lot of things, Quackity. This isn't doing any much better. I have a lot of things to do too. I might even die before we have this conversation." He stopped.

"It's not that I don't care about Karl's mental state but I'm worried about us. This is too much for Karl. He comes back and keeps putting his guard up with us. US, Quackity. His fiances!"

Quackity takes a glance at Karl. "Look, it's not his fault. He's saving the world, and he's trying to avoid a lot of bad things--"

"And that didn't work."

"He's clearly TRYING, Sap!"

"AND FAIL EVERY GODDAMN TIME!"

Karl and Quackity flinch at his sudden raise of voice. Sapnap rarely does that to them despite being so hotheaded, his final words being more of a scream than an actual sentence shouted at their faces.

Sapnap stands up, adjusting his sword on his side. "It's better to just stay in this timeline and...spend time with me--with us. You don't have to change fate, Karl. The only fate I want is us, getting married, having a honeymoon and just, not worrying about anything anymore." 

"Face the reality, Sapnap. We can't just run away from this problem," Quackity says, trying to slap Sapnap back to realize how that wouldn't happen and how impossible it is.

Sapnap shoots Quackity a glare, "I can fucking try."

With that said, Sapnap slowly takes off the rings that have been around him for, who knows, months? Years? Surely it doesn't matter now since he's not going to wear it anymore. It wouldn't hold any meaning after the conversation. After all, quackity seemed to have made that very clear when he kept getting himself busy with the Butcher Army and holding everyone's hand to get the power he desired all along.

Sapnap looks at the two rings one last time before throwing it down onto the ground, the feelings for both of his fiance's friends also thrown into the ground. He walks away, not even hesitating to leave them, as if he had been holding back from doing this for so long.

Quackity stood up, bringing Karl's hand with him. "Sapnap! Get your goddamn ass over here!" He shouted, trying to at least stop Sapnap with his voice.

But it didn't work anymore. The sound of his footsteps didn't stop nor get near them at all. 

He's gone.

Quackity gritted his teeth. The word 'fuck' escaped his mouth like a wind. It's slow but Karl manages to catch that word. He looks at the rings on the floor.

Both of the rings are made of gold. The ring holds three gems altogether. Each gem represents them. Lapis lazuli for Quackity, amethyst for Karl, and sapphire for Sapnap. They went on a mining date once for fun and Sapnap had suggested the idea of getting an updated version of the ring since they added Quackity in the relationship.

They spend hours finding the perfect gems.

But it took Sapnap one second to throw the rings on the floor as if it didn't hold any memory.

Quackity fucking hate Sapnap for once.

Karl didn't know what to do. He knows this isn't his fault (again, as he was told) but he can't help it but feels like it is. He didn't know what to do either--for the first time he wanted to just bury his head on the bed and hoped it was all a dream. A nightmare.

But that wasn't right, like Quackity said himself; face the reality. Karl hates the reality.

A sigh from Quackity is enough to make Karl pay attention to what he's going to say. The warmth in his hand was long gone after Quackity shouted.

"Look, Karl. I'm sorry. I-" He put a stop on his word, searching for the right word to comfort his only fiance. "I am trying to talk it out with him--about you, about us. But he's losing hope each day- it's probably hard on him. He's just, maybe it pains him to see your face always looking at us with so much strayness,"

The time traveler looks at the pocket watch tied around his neck, holding it close. A green light around it slowly surrounds Karl but it stops with Quackity's hand once again on Karl.

"I think it's for the best." The sad yet soft smile Quackity plastered on his face pains Karl so much, it sends Karl another hurtful swirl down his stomach

The look on Quackity's eyes begs him to not change the timeline for once. For once just accepting it all.

"Okay…"

Because maybe _they're never meant to be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! It's a me, Quackitea! Hope you enjoy the first chapter :) I'd love to thank my friend for helping me edit the story and being a reader <3


	2. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl and Quackity bonding moment pog? (Sorry Idk how to summary this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here yee here yee :D Again, chapter proof read by my friend they might correct me here and there :)
> 
> Enjoy Reading!
> 
> TW: none (?)

Karl opened his eyes too quickly to the point where the light burned his vision. He sits up, gasping for air. Inspecting his surroundings, he noticed the wall is made of cobblestone, where it was a grey, monochrome color. Karl wants to assume this was his current reality but he still hazily remembers that he was at his house, with both of his fiances.

Was that all a nightmare? It feels way too real to be one.

"Sapnap, Quackity." Karl said under his breath.

He should go look for them. That dream can't be real, it was too painful to be real. He hated that dream. It felt worse when he couldn't say a lot when they 'argued'. He wants to confirm that what he had just witnessed was only a nightmare.

Karl made his way to the ladder, climbing quickly but carefully to avoid spraining his ankle along the way. He broke some dirt to create a new pathway. The smell of books and a cold breeze chilled his skin, and despite being covered with a heavy hoodie, it still gave him shivers.

He looks at the clock against the wall, making sure he's in the right timeline. Thankfully, he is.

With one last sigh, he twists the doorknob, opening the door that leads him to the outside world. Being outside isn't as beautiful as The Inbetween but he appreciates the effort his fiances have been making to have it look nice enough to be the cottagecore as per Karl's liking. (Quackity and Sapnap didn't even care if their neighbours caught on fire, they just wanted to bask in the chaos).

The flowers around the house were in full bloom. Karl took the chance to take in the bright light of the sun and inhale the fresh breeze. He needed it, the nightmare he had just experienced gave him an uneasy feeling to even breathe, so he held his breath. He exhales after five seconds, taking it slowly.

"Hey, Karl!"

The brunette turns his head towards the voice, he knows it belongs to Quackity since Sapnap was the one who owns the deeper voice. Quackity is holding a bouquet of cornflowers.

"Hi, Quackity!!" Karl smiles, walking towards him and giving him a kiss on the forehead. "What's that for?"

Quackity looks down at the flowers. "Oh, this? It's for Bad, I promised to give this to him if he helps me find netherite," he says, fiddling with the flower petal.

"You're keeping a promise? That's rare." 

Karl receives a soft punch from Quackity who chuckles. "Shut up, Karl."

Both of them end up in a little laughing fit, their laughs harmonizing with each other. They really are meant to be if they harmonize. Karl just hopes Sapnap would come out of his fox's barn and laugh after watching how silly they are. That'd be perfect. Too perfect.

Quackity slowly stops his laugh and sighs sadly. 

"I'm glad you're okay," He confesses, looking at Karl in the eyes, relieved that Karl can make eye contact with him. He misses the pale brown iris of his, it's as calming as the leaves that fall during the autumn.

Karl furrowed his brow and stifled a laugh. "Why would I not? You and Sapnap always make me happy."

Quackity stiffened. His big doe eyes wide open, looking at Karl, staring in disbelief. He can feel how his heart skipped a beat the moment Karl had mentioned Sapnap.

Oh.

Karl must have thought it's all a dream. Or a bad timeline he stumbled into.

"Anyways, where is Sapnap? He should be awake by now." Karl asked, looking around their front yard, searching for a certain black-hair individual with a panda theme hoodie. 

Quackity gulps and bites his inside cheek, not hard enough to the point it bleeds but hard enough to stop himself from speaking the truth. The grip around the cornflower's bouquet tightens, causing sounds of crinkle from the plastic that keeps the cornflower together.

"Oh, he's going on an adventure with George and Dream! You know he can't leave his bros too!" Quackity lied on the spot. 

Maybe postponing the truth for now can be a good thing?

Karl looks down, he hums with his lips stretched out a little, creating a small smile. He holds out his hand to grab Quackity's, holding the flower together. They made eye contact, pale brown meeting chocolate brown and faint chocolate on the left eye but still remain beautiful as it always have been.

This gives time for Quackity to inspect Karl's feature. He usually doesn't do that because Karl would chuckle and looks away every time. The smile he shows is a sad one, looking at how his brows are positioned, and his pupils are looking down, probably on his lips.

Quackity lets out an amused hum and leans closer. He stops for a bit, making sure Karl is okay with it. After a second has passed and Karl didn't back down, Quackity closes the distance between their lips.

Their lips are soft against each other, feeling like love and not lust at the moment. Just full of love and passion for each other. Both of them had their eyes closed, wanting to feel the moment instead of looking at the other.

A morning kiss is always good, especially after that horrible night.

Karl slowly pulls away, his hand moves from the bouquet to cup Quackity's face. He holds him gently, making sure he didn't touch the scar Quackity had. The scar served as a reminder that Quackity was in his last life, and Karl could not help but feel like he's fragile but Quackity has always been boldly asking for death. 

He hopes Sapnap will come back sooner to take care of Quackity in case Karl isn't there when he is in danger. He felt bad and guilty every time he time-traveled. He knows how Quackity hates it when people protect him (at least that's what the book about his fiances said). Talking to Sapnap about it was good, at least Sapnap can bluntly be his knight, after all, Sapnap loved the role. 

But not anymore. Not to them.

Quackity feels like he's fallen too deep in those pale eyes of his lover. It pained him at the same time, thinking the eyes of hope would just be the eyes of sadness and loneliness after finding out Sapnap wouldn't be there with them anymore. He doubts Sapnap will come back. He has this small hope Sapnap would at least tell him that he's taking a break from the relationship instead of storming away.

Quackitly can't help but feel like he's the reason Sapnap storms off. One, because he's being a little soft when Karl is having trouble taking in the topic of their relationship properly. Two, Quackity feels like he's butting in on their relationship. Sure, Sapnap did shower him with love, even protecting him most of the time. But maybe Sapnap only did that because felt pity over his past relationship with the deceased president, Schlatt? Who knows.

God, Quackity fucking misses Sapnap’s touch. It was so gentle, as gentle as Karl's touch right now. The coldness from the engagement ring makes him snap out of his fantasy.

One of his hands touched Karl's outer palm, his thumb caressing the three gems Karl still kept on.

Hoping it will stay there forever even after finding out the relationship only consists of two people now.

"I love you, Karl. I fucking love you." Quackity managed to breathe out, his eyes still remain close after the kiss since he wanted to appreciate the warmth of Karl's palm. He leaned into it--melting into the touch.

"I love you too, Quackity," Karl said softly, both his thumbs caressing Quackity's cheek softly.

Quackity smiles a little wider. But maybe the smile is a mask.

Because he knew he couldn't handle it alone to make Karl fall for him again and again every time he time traveled. What if Karl comes back at the wrong moment? What if he's too busy with the government, about the upcoming war or anything that requires Karl to be alone without anyone?

It's okay. He got Sapnap if he wasn't there for him.

After all, Sapnap is his original lover, he will fall for him so much easier than he did with Quackity.

While the moment lasts, he will cherish this moment one last time.


	3. Is it too late?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl and Quackity realized how right Sapnap actually is.
> 
> But maybe they are way too late for that.

"Where's your second ring?"

That was the question Karl had asked Quackity when the younger was arranging the books in the library. He stops midway from putting a book back onto the shelf. The question had caught him so off-guard that Quackity noticeably froze on the spot.

To lie about Sapnap was hard enough, now he needs to lie about where the second ring is? The second ring Sapnap made himself, from netherite just in case the original one fell off during the war? Quackity feels like he should prepare a book in advance on what to answer if Karl ever notices anything different from him. 

After all, Karl Jacobs is a very observant person.

Some people may consider that a negative trait if used against them. Right now, Quackity is one of those people. 

The long pause was interrupted by Karl who nudged him using a book against Quackity's shoulder.

"Quackity, where's your second ring?" He asked again, this time he sounds a little impatient from the lack of response Quackity initially gave him the first time. "Y'know, it's important to Sapnap right?"

Not anymore.

"I dropped it in the food dispenser."

"But he made it with netherite. There's no way it could get easily shredded." Karl said, making it harder for Quackity to lie.

It's true. Netherite is very hard and thick, it's not easy to mine and even then it can take hours to do so or even days if you have a wooden pickaxe. Sapnap’s dedication was truly strong to even make a ring out of it. Though, the dedication went to waste now.

"It's in my room, I keep it safe there," Quackity answered with honesty this time. He figured more lying wouldn't do any good at all when it's about the ring. After all, Karl cherishes the ring, that's why he's grateful that both the rings are still on him every time he time traveled.

Karl tilts his head, his face clearly showing how confused he was at the answer. “Why?"

The younger sighs but didn't answer. Instead, he continued to put back all the books he had read back onto the shelf. A muffled groan from his side shows how Karl is a little upset with Quackity’s lack of response.

Why is it so hard for him to answer? Is there a piece of the puzzle he forgot to place to complete the whole picture? Is there really any picture? How big is it? How many pieces did he forget enough for Quackity to even refuse to cooperate with him?

"I'll go to the fox barn," Karl announced after several minutes of uncomfortable silence. His hand was holding the time-traveling book, with a pen slipped between the pages of the book, keeping it firmly in place

  
  


The moment Karl steps into the barn, a bunch of squeaks happily greet him. The squeaks never failed to make Karl smile even when he is feeling down (for example, right now). Sometimes, losing pieces of your memories and your fiance’s hiding some secrets from you can really suck. He thought they were trustable enough but clearly, the last conversation seemed to say otherwise.

His train of thought immediately stopped when he felt a lump of fur collapse against his feet. "Hey, Sketchers!" Karl greeted, smiling at the fox.

The fox resembled Skechers a lot, that was why Sapnap had named it 'Sketchers'. It's a doppelganger….. or reincarnation of Skechers. Sketchers is the most playful out of all the foxes in the barn.

"How are you doing?" He cooed at Sketchers, kneeling down to the same height as the fox, and pets its head.

The fox seemed pretty content with the affection Karl is giving (and since Sapnap isn't here anymore, it might jump Sapnap if he ever comes back from his 'adventure').

"You look pretty great huh?" Karl stifled a small laugh at the squeaks Sketchers gave as a response to his question. "You are so cute!" He chuckles, scratching Sketcher’s head and cheeks.

The squealing seemed to wake up and catch the attention of the other foxes in the barn. Karl was quickly swarmed by foxes all around him, giving him the warmth he needed since both of his fiances have been...keeping their hands to themselves.

This takes Karl back to the nightmare he had. Oddly enough, both Quackity and Sapnap have been acting so differently after that dream. They have been making Karl wonder if the nightmare actually did happen.

He released a sigh. "I haven't been traveling ever since that nightmare but now this is what I get?"

The sky suddenly isn't so bright as yesterday. It's so gray. Is it about to rain? How is Sapnap? Karl is hoping he wouldn't slip off a cliff and hit his head. He doesn't want Sapnap to forget about them too. He alone is enough.

"Did I stop time traveling at the wrong time?"

  
  


"Am I too late?"

  
  
  
  


_______

  
  
  
  


Quackity didn't turn around when Karl opened and closed the door, he simply took a peek and continued arranging the books back onto the shelves. He only stopped when he saw a pretty decent book. Their symbol is on the book, a handmade sticker since there's a smudge on Sapnap's symbol (as if he wanted to give a fire effect, maybe).

The three stickers also represents them as the gem had. A fire symbol for Sapnap, the dark green swirl for Karl, and a yellow duck — or duckling with a halo around its body representing Quackity. The book isn't too thin nor too thick, it's just the right size, the inbetween.

Quackity hums curiously and since he checked the front already —  he turns the book around. That moment, he swore his heart skipped a bit when he saw what it was.

  
  
  


It's the fiance's book.

  
  
  


He didn't recognize this one at all. Is this Sapnap's version? When did he make it?

  
  


_ Did he make the book to kill the time when he was busy with the government and Karl was busy fixing the timeline? _

  
  
  
  


Quackity carefully reads it one by one, processing every word written by Sapnap. He fucking misses his handwriting so much to the point it hurts to see it again.

Sapnap isn't one to express all of his feelings with words — not that he's bad with it but he doesn't have the proper words to use when he writes his heart out. He's more of a flirty type, showing affection with body language like Karl. Unless he's all talk too.

Has he been hanging out with Dream most of the time? It'd make sense since Dream has been writing a lot in prison.

Sapnap said Dream doesn't usually talk though.

Quackity feels like a person can pour their heart perfectly if they are lonely enough. They can describe how it feels, every detail of it. Every detail of the people they love.

They always realize it when they are alone.

In this case, Sapnap decided to write about his memory with his fiances, Karl and Quackity.

It hurts more when he knows that Sapnap wouldn't write about them anymore.

Maybe he will but with anger.

Maybe he will when he finds someone better. Someone who doesn't forget about him. Someone who let him tag along for an attack. Someone who actually wants to be with him.

Sapnap is clingy.

The clinginess doesn't work very well in this relationship. They have their own things to do — Sapnap usually doesn't have anything to do.

Quackity bites his bottom lip. He can taste his own blood and it's not very good. It tastes like metal. Maybe if he let Sapnap be there for him, Quackity might’ve had two lives instead of one. Maybe if Quackity didn't have such a big ego, Sapnap would still be here.

Maybe if Quackity actually talked to Sapnap heart to heart he would understand, (but last time they spoke to each other about their feelings, Quackity was busy with the Butcher Army and quickly brushed Sapnap off).

Did he realize that it was too late now?

Can he save their relationship just by that?

Did Sapnap think that if they get married sooner, their problem will just fade away like that? Sure, he's an idiot. But maybe he had a point. Maybe they should have a honeymoon. They can pop off once again, have a karaoke night, and cuddles of comfort.

Maybe they really do need a break and actually bond with each other.

Maybe Sapnap is right.


End file.
